Before the beginning
by Rainboom Star
Summary: A story about Twilight Sparkle and her friends discovering what happened before them
1. Chapter 1: The weird book

Year 1173 after the founding of Equestria.

Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. Twilight reads a book and founds something unusual.

" Girls, come and see this!" shouted Twilight.

"What is this?" asked Applejack.

" It's a book written by one of the founders of Equestria!"

"And then?" asked Rainbow Dash.

" It has information of time before founding of Equestria. Something about a spell being cast for ponies to move the clouds and the sun and the moon. There says that was a punishment for fighting with each other and when it didn't help, there was created the Cold Horses, who made it snow, when the ponies fought."

"We know about the Cold Horses, we played in the story of founding Equestria. Remember?" said Rarity.

" How could I forget? This diary belonged to Clover the Clever. I played her part. She was one of the elements of harmony, before Celestia and Luna used them. And before we used them."

"But the spell that was a punishment? That caused us , pegasai move the clouds?

And unicorns move the sun and the moon?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes! Everybody fought and the alicorns cast a spell to make everybody work and not fight anymore. But unicorns and pegasai wanted food for their job, so they begun to ask for food.

Alicorns cast a spell to summon the Cold Horses."answered Twilight.

"Read more of it!" asked Pinkie.

"Okay. After finding Equestria, the six ponies asked everyone to come to Equestria, but some stayed and fought, but the other ones went to Equestria. The place where they left, was named The Old Lands. These ponies who stayed and fought, became more and more evil, until they were called The True Evilness. They didn`t even look like ponies anymore!

They were shadows, who wanted to conquer Equestria. Alicorns cast a spell to create a magical barrier, what only let through these creatures, who weren`t fully evil.

They had to stop land business with that world, what is through the mirror. Humans created a barrier to , but they used all their magic to do this. These ones, who had magic were hated, because they didn´t give away their magic and didn´t help to create the barrier.

Wait! There`s a spell here!

When you want to know the true story, say these words.

The ones who live now,

Will know what was before ."

After Twilight said these words, the castle began to spin and fade, but her friends stayed with her. After that, she became unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Cutie Pox cure

Twilight opened her eyes and she saw her friends, all unconsious except Applejack.

She looked around and gasped. Everypony she saw in a village had about 10 cutie marks. She knew that was Cutie Pox and she knew the cure, but she had to wait until her friends wake up.

" What on hay is going on with them?" asked Applejack

"The Cutie Pox. I think we are in time the Cutie Pox was on everypony. I know the cure too, but we can't leave our friends here." answered Twilight.

After she said it Rainbow Dash began to move.

"I had a dream we went back in time. Crazy, isn't it?"

"It wasn't a dream! We are back in time." answered Applejack.

Soon Rarity and Pinkie Pie woke up, but Fluttershy was still unconscious.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Rarity.

"We will carry her until she wakes up. We have to find these seeds what Zecora used to cure the Cutie Pox." said Rainbow.

Applejack and Rainbow carried her until she woke up.

The Mane 6 found the seeds, but they were lost.

"I'll fly high to see the village and I'll show you the way." said Rainbow.

After a little time they were next to the village.

"How are we going to make them tell the truth?" asked Rarity.

"Were going to say them that they will get to do their ordinay things." said Twilight.

They did it, and everybody got rid of Cutie Pox, but only a old zebra who was Zecora's relative wrote down the way to cure the Cutie Pox.

The world began to spin again and they all became unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Clover

Twilight and her friends arrived on a monutain not far from a group of alicorns, who said

"It can't continue any longer! We have to cast that spell. This is the last sunset what will happen on its own. The next day will come with unicorn magic and clouds will be moved with pegasai."

Alicorns cast a spell and the sun stopped and clouds too.

World faded and they saw alicorns again. This time they cast a spell and out of their horns came cold wind and the Cold Horses.

Now they were in a castle. There were unicorns raising the sun. They struggled, but the sun rised. Twilight and her friends hid from them. Twilight saw exactly the same book what they came to that time. She opened the book that was still in her cape's pocket and she saw an entry there. It was 5. August. There was written: "Today I met six ponies who have exactly the same book I have. This is weird. They said they are coming from the future. They're friendly. I should show them my teacher, Starswirl the Bearded. But I will get some sleep now."

Someone opened the door and they saw Clover the Clever. She saw the mane 6.

"Who is there?"

The Mane 6 came out and they saw Clover the Clever.

"Who are you?" asked Clover.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

"But you are an alicorn! We can't have anyone else than unicorns in our castle. But don't worry, I'll hide you. Come with me."

They went to a room behind a painting. There was a big library.

"Hope you like it. I don't have to hide you anywhere but here. You can read the books if you want." said Clover and took some matresses and blankets from her room.

"We actually use them when other unicorns visit us. But now there are not any coming. Where are you from? "

"We are from ponyville." said Pinkie.

"Where is it? I haven't heard of it."

"We are actually from the future. I can sound crazy but it is true." said Twilight and showed her Clover's diary.

"That is cool. Do you know about Starswirl the Bearded? He's my teacher. I can introduce him to you."

"We know Starswirl. He is a famous magican." said Twilight.

"Okay. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes!" said the Mane 6 in chore


	4. Chapter 4: Finding the Elements

The Mane 6 has been in the Unicorn Castle for a day. They read the books in the library and talked with eachother and Clover. She took some food frome the kitchen and they ate it.

"I will introduce you to my teacher, Starswirl the Bearded." said Clover

The door opened and there was young Starswirl the Bearded. His mane, tail and beard were brown and he asked: "Are these your new friends, Clover?"

"Yes, these are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you! I am Starswirl the Bearded, Clover's teacher."

"Clover said you are not from this time and not all of you are unicorns. Is this true?"

"Yes it is! I'm a earth pony and Applejack is too and Rainbow and Fluttershy are pegasai and Twilight is an alicorn!" said Pinkie.

"Interesting. Maybe that alicorn, what was her name? Aah, Twilight Sparkle. Can she and lady Rarity help me with my project?" asked Starswirl.

"Absolutely! I'll help you with pleasure!"

"Yes! I would like to help you." said Twilight.

They went to another library. On a big table there were 6 gems, which sparkled and glistened.

"Can you help me enchant these gems? These are meant to protect the Unicorn Castle, but they're too weak to protect us from evil!"

As soon Twilight and Rarity went near the gems, out of their chest came a flow of magic. For Rarity, it went to a dark amethyst, but for Twilight it went to a pinker amethyst.

"Clover, bring the other 4 in here too! I need to see if this works!"

She brought them and when they went near the gems, the same thing happened. Twilight's and Rarity's magic flow had been already stopped. When their magic flow stopped, out of the gems came a circle, what was all around them, protecting them from evil. Suddenly, it disappeared.

Then a little pink flame appeared and grew bigger until it was as big as a pony. It disappeared too.

"That's the fire of friendship! It showed up because of our friendship! And these gems are the elements of harmony!" shouted Twilight.

Suddenly, a window opened and there came cold wind and snow.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Weather

"What is that? Why is there snow in that time? The pegasai are crazy! I have to report this to Princess Platinum!" said Starswirl

"Should we tell him?" whispered Twilight.

"No! He will expose us!" answered Applejack.

Starswirl ran to Platinum's throne and said: " My majesty, the pegasai are creating snow and cold wind. What are we going to do?"

"These thoughtless pegasai don't even think about us, unicorns. We can freeze in that cold! Send a message to other unicorns! Some of them have to go to earth ponies and ask for more food. We are almost out of food! The other ones have to command the pegasai to stop this snow. We can't freeze!"

"Of course, my majesty."

Back in the library, all the mane 6 were talking, but Twilight was reading Clover's diary.

Upstairs, Clover was writing to her diary. She wrote:

6\. June

"I can't write you everything by now, Twilight Sparkle is reading this book and I have to be careful. I saw a weird thing today.

Teacher's project, his gems of protection got energy from my new friends. Today it's snowing, but i don't know why. It's probably the pegasai.

I should ask my new pegasai friends to give us sunshine. I like my new friends, they know so many things! I told them about my trip to The World Without Magic. Twilight has been to there too! In her time there's a mirror to take ponies there. It's easier to go throught a mirror than weeks of traveling."

A little time later Clover said goodbye, because she had to get the food from the earth ponies. She had to walk a long way there. It was snowing and she was freezing. Finally she was there.

She walked to the pony who gives them food and said: " I need food for the Unicorn Castle. We need as much as always!.

The pony gave her the food and put it into bags. He said: Weird weather isn't it? The pegasai are insane! Were going to freeze! And how are we, earth ponies going to grow food? Wait, maybe are you, unicorns are causing this?"

"No! I have to go now! Thanks for the food!" said Clover, used her magic and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evil shadows

The earthpony asked:" Why do you run? From paying? You never pay to us! We are slaves! I can run too!"

Clover used her telerportation spell, but threw a small gem to the earth pony.

"It was a hallucination, it isn't real." said Clover to herself. She ran because she saw eyes and a smiling mouth in the earth pony's shadow.

In Starswirl's secret room, he yelled at himself: " Why did I do this? Now my gems are ruined! Stupid ponies!"

Suddenly, he calmed down and said to himself:" You can't blame them! Maybe they helped the gems to protect the castle even more."

He looked to the mirror and saw eyes and a smiley face on is shadow and asked himself: "What is that? What is happening to me? I have to end this and concentrate to studying."

He took a book and started to read it. On some point he got angry and threw the book against the mirror. It broke into half and Starswirl saw the two sides of himself, one smiling a evil smile and the other one, scared and frightened.

Suddenly, it dissapeared and he saw only the normal picture.

"I need more sleep. This freezing weather is making me want to sleep and its making me grumpy. I hope Clover is okay."

Clover teleported herself near the unicorn castle. She was cold and ran to the entrance. When she got in she gave the food to the ponies and went to her chamber to warm up. The mane 6 was playing a board game, when Clover stood in.

" Darling, you're freezing! I'll make you some tea." said Rarity.

"Tell me about your trip to the earth ponies! I want to know!" asked Pinkie.

Clover told them about her food mission and when she told them about the shadow, they gasped.

"How is that possible? Shadows are not ponies, they are... shadows!" said Rainbow.

"I don't know. I have to tell about it to my teacher."


End file.
